


Dwight's Floral Shop

by Basketballer3511



Series: Jim and Dwight One Shots [4]
Category: The Office (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Angst with a Happy Ending, Falling In Love, Flirting, Florist Dwight, Fluff and Angst, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23805493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basketballer3511/pseuds/Basketballer3511
Summary: Jim is getting married and thinks his life is all set with his fiancé, Liam. That is true until he meets the florist for his wedding Dwight, and suddenly Jim isn't sure if Liam is the right one for him.Basically the Florist AU that no one asked for.
Relationships: Jim Halpert/Dwight Schrute, Jim Halpert/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Jim and Dwight One Shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719877
Comments: 14
Kudos: 51





	Dwight's Floral Shop

**Author's Note:**

> Jim does cheat on his fiancé (who's not Dwight) so just a warning.

The bell rang in the quaint flower shop, alerting Dwight that a customer had entered his shop. Two men entered the shop, one with a sour look on his face and the other with a happy expression, that looked a little forced if Dwight was being honest. "Hello" Dwight greeted, smiling at the two as he snipped the thorns on a rose. "Hi" the taller and lankier of the two said, the other man rolled his eyes in response, looking around the shop with disinterest. 

The taller man looked over at the other man, before walking towards the counter Dwight was at. "I um, I'm getting married and I, sorry we are looking for flowers to have at our wedding" Jim paused for a minute before saying, "Also sorry my name is Jim and that's Liam, my fiancé" Jim quickly said, pointing at his fiancé who was on his phone now. Jim gave a tight lipped smiled to Dwight. Dwight nodded, "I am Dwight Schrute. Owner of this flower shop" he said proudly. Jim smiled his first genuine smile since he had entered the shop with his moody fiancé, "so Dwight Schrute, can you help me with picking flowers for my wedding?" Jim asked, a childish grin on his face. Dwight smiled back at Jim, a fluttering in his chest from looking at the cute smile on Jim's face. "Of course" Dwight said, turning around to take off his gloves and make his way to Jim to help him look through a catalogue of options. 

Before Dwight could even peel off one of his gloves, Liam the so far terrible fiancé told Jim he had to leave because of a problem at work. Dwight snorted in his head, "yeah right." How convenient. A work emergency when he's about to do something he dreads: picking flowers for HIS wedding with his cute fiancé. 

"Liam" Jim said, reaching to grab Liam's hand, "can't you stay?" he asked, an anxious expression on his face, as he pleaded with his fiancé. Liam looked at Jim as if he was looking at an annoying child asking him to play with them. "I said I have to go Jim." With that Liam lay a quick peck on Jim's lips and left the shop, the ring of the bell startling Jim and making his heart beat even louder. 

Dwight turned his back once Liam had walked out so Jim wouldn't feel embarrassed that a stranger had witnessed the ordeal with his fiancé. "Sorry about that" Jim whispered, returning back to where Dwight was. "No worries" Dwight said, a soft smile on his face that he hoped would give Jim some comfort. Jim pushed his hair back, making it appear even fluffier. When Dwight saw this he had to stop his thoughts from imagining himself being the one to touch Jim's hair and mess it up. "He's getting married and you're helping him with his wedding, so stop" he scolded himself. "Should we go look at some stuff?" Jim asked, completely unaware of his affect on Dwight. Dwight shook himself from his thoughts, "yes of course" Dwight said with a smile, pointing his arm forward to lead Jim to the little table where all of the flower choices were.

Dwight pulled the chair back for Jim and made his way to his own chair. Jim had a surprised look on his face, looking down at the chair that had been pulled out for him. 'Everything okay?" Dwight asked, a concerned expression on his face. "Yeah" Jim chuckled, "I just can't remember the last time someone pulled a chair out for me" Jim admitted, a small blush on his face. "Oh" Dwight said, "well it's the gentleman thing to do and it's how I was raised." Jim looked up at Dwight and smiled, "I wish everyone was raised like that" he admitted, seemingly lost in his thoughts. Dwight gave Jim a soft smile, before turning his attention to one of the catalogues that was laid on the table. 

"So do you have any idea what flowers you would like? Any themes?" Dwight asked. "Um not, not really" Jim sheepishly said, "we're getting married at a country club Liam goes to, but there's no theme yet." Dwight nodded at Jim, "do you have anything you'd like specifically?", Jim thought for a while, "I like roses I guess. White roses would be nice, simple, but romantic" he said, his eyes suddenly coming back to life when he talked about his vision for the wedding.

Dwight smiled at Jim, glad that he was becoming happy and no longer looking as disappointed as he was minutes ago. Dwight nodded, "white roses are always a great option, here's an idea for the flower arrangements you could use. You could have a backdrop with white roses, entwined with some wild flowers and then on the aisle have them scattered or maybe have them attached to the ends of the rows or chairs" Dwight stated. Jim looked at Dwight with awe, "yeah" he sputtered, "that all sounds amazing, I love it" Jim said sincerely. Dwight gave Jim a shy smile, ducking his head down and writing notes so that he would not forget the idea. 

He began to sketch out an idea for the wedding, at the front of the aisle he drew a backdrop with twine, with the white roses entwined in the backdrop. He also drew some white astilbe, to add to the backdrop. For where the two grooms would be walking, a scattering of roses on the grass would be placed and white roses and astilbe would be on the chairs. Jim kept peeking at Dwight's sketch, excited to see his vision on paper. He also couldn't help but admire how gracefully Dwight's hands moved across the paper, his hand's had scratches all over them and callouses, yet he drew with such gentle ease. His brows were dipped in concentration and he had a slight frown on his face. Jim looked around the shop, trying to not keep his eyes glued on the man across from him.

The shop had flowers displayed like fruit or vegetables are on a farm. Some were hanging from the ceiling, the shop also was littered with signs from different parts of the country. Jim smiled when he saw a wall full of thank you cards and pictures from peoples weddings. "Jim" Dwight softly called out, "sorry" Jim said, "your shop is really cute" he said, his lips pursed trying to hide how wide his smile was. "Th-thanks" Dwight replied, suddenly feeling very hot in his long sleeve shirt. Jim gave one more charming smile, before shifting his chair so that he was sitting right next to Dwight. Jim's arm touched Dwight's gently, as he leaned into Dwight's space. "I love how this looks" Jim said, pointing at the sketch with his long and thin hands. "Stop thinking about his hands" Dwight chanted in his head, trying to regulate his breathing.

Jim himself was having similar thoughts as Dwight. He should've been appalled by how much he was affected by sitting this close to Dwight and their arms touching. He was acting like he was touch-starved, it was ridiculous. "Well" he told himself, "you kind of are" he thought. I mean sure him and Liam had sex and touched during that, but actual loving touches and him pulling out Jim's chair was out of the question for Liam. He made dinner sometimes and cleaned Jim's clothes which was his way of showing affection, but now that Jim was thinking about it was he really going to live his whole life like that? 

“Okay pull it together Jim” he thought, why was he having second thoughts about his marriage right now? Is this seriously all because Dwight pulled out his chair and was treating Jim nicely and not flinching away because Jim had touched him, like Liam usually did?, it couldn’t be. That is RIDICULOUS, he told himself over and over, trying to make himself believe it, as he had his mini meltdown. 

As Jim had his internal debate, Dwight was continuing to add touches to the sketch, so that he himself would have something to distract him and not think about Jim and how close the engaged man was sitting next to him. 

“Are you guys getting married inside or outside?” Dwight asked, looking up at Jim. Jim stared at the sketch not wanting to look up as he told Dwight the answer. “I want to get married outside, but Liam hates the outdoors so it’s not looking likely” he said, his lips pursed in a frown. Dwight’s heart ached for the man he had just met, “I’m sorry” he said, shifting his body so that it was facing Jim’s. “It’s okay” Jim said, letting out a sigh. He gave Dwight a small smile, before looking at the sketch again. “This should be perfect for indoors right?” Jim asked, changing the subject so that Dwight would stop looking at him with such pity. Dwight nodded, “yes, we could do this indoors or outdoors” he said, whispering the last part of the sentence. Jim nodded, ducking his head down and letting a small smile out when Dwight had whispered “outdoors.” 

The two continued to converse. The topic of Jim’s wedding was slowly put on a back burner and soon the two were laughing like old friends who had known each other for years. “Okay wait so let me get this straight” Dwight said, barely able to get his sentence out without starting to laugh all over again. “You convinced your boss the only way to survive a camping trip is to paint themselves with glow in the dark paint?” “Yep” Jim said, popping the p, “and he believed me and did it” Jim said, his face red and stomach hurting from how much he was laughing. Dwight shook his head, “that’s not even close to being true” Dwight stated, Jim leaned close toward Dwight, “oh really” he asked, his face close to Dwight’s. “Yes, anyone who knows anything about camping knows that is not safe” Dwight said, pretending to not notice how close Jim was to him. “I’ll remember that next time” Jim said smiling, ducking his head down shyly when he realized how close his face had gotten to Dwight’s. Dwight also looked away, his heart fluttering in guilt for finding Jim so attractive, but also so funny and charming. 

“Did Liam find that hilarious?” Dwight asked, trying to seem nonchalant and not as curious as he felt. “Uh, not really. He’s not into those kind of things” Jim said, pushing his hair back. “He’s not into fun?” Dwight asked, unable to help himself from blurting that out. Jim snorted, “yeah not really” he laughed to make it seem less true, but it really wasn’t. Dwight noticed the shift in the atmosphere, Jim’s face had returned to as dismal as it had been in the beginning. “I have apple slices in my fridge if you want to have some of those” Dwight said, breaking the tension. Jim let out a laugh, “apple slices? Are we 12?” Jim asked, a smirk on his face. “Yes, do you want them or not?” Dwight asked, he tried to make his face seem as impassive as possible, but he couldn’t help the smile from escaping his face. “Yeah sure, thank you” Jim said, smiling at Dwight. 

Dwight made his way to the backroom, grabbing the apple slices and a bag of chips for them to share. Jim hadn’t meant to stare as Dwight left, he had really just wanted to see where Dwight was going, but seeing Dwight’s hunter green pants clinging to his ass was something Jim had definitely not been prepared to see and couldn’t seem to stop looking at. “Jim stop” Jim yelled at himself internally, running his fingers through his hair in panic. His legs bounced in worry from his thoughts, but he when Dwight returned he seized the bouncing of his legs. 

“The apple slices sir and oh what’s this? A bag of chips, wow” Dwight said, his jaw wide in fake awe. “Wow, 5 course meal Dwight. Thank you” Jim said sincerely grinning at Dwight. Dwight gave a grin back, before sitting back down, and maybe putting his chair closer to Jim then what was strictly necessary. The two ate, occasionally making a comment here and there. 

“Thanks for feeding me, I know that’s not part of your job description” Jim said. “No problem” Dwight said, wiping the corner of his mouth with a napkin. Jim didn’t mean to stare so intensely at Dwight in that moment, he hadn’t really meant to look down at Dwight’s pink lips either and then look back up just as quickly, as if he had been electrified. Dwight couldn’t pretend to not notice this time how Jim was reacting to him. The atmosphere was fragile as Jim tentatively reached forward, his lips slightly parted. He tilted his head to the side, his lips touching Dwight’s in the most featherlight of touches. 

“Jim” Dwight said, moving away from Jim. Jim looked back at Dwight, a hurt expression on his face. “You’re getting married” Dwight said, wanting to explain to Jim that the only reason he didn’t kiss Jim was not because of Jim, but because of the circumstances. Jim flinched when Dwight said this, the ring on his left hand feeling more like handcuffs then a sign of love. 

Jim shut his eyes and quickly reopened them, “I’m so sorry” he said, suddenly getting up and pushing the table back in his haste to get up. He grabbed his hair, pushing it back. Dwight swiftly got up too and put a gentle hand on Jim’s shoulder. “I’m so sorry” Jim said again, his eyes filling with tears that were slowly escaping his eyes no matter how much he tried to blink them away. His bottom lip quivered as well, Dwight reached forward to wipe away a tear that was near Jim’s lip. “Hey it’s okay” Dwight said, reaching forward to place his hands on Jim’s arms. “It was also me, not just you who was in that moment” Dwight said, looking up at Jim. Jim nodded, rubbing the tears from his eyes. He continued to have little sobs leave his mouth and he shook slightly. 

Dwight took another step forward knowing that if he would he probably would regret it, but his heart ached to comfort the man since he had walked in and he knew he was a bit sadistic to enjoy this moment of Jim trusting him so much that he let himself be vulnerable. He took that step forward and wrapped his arms around Jim, rubbing his back gently. Jim moved closer to Dwight leaving no space between them, placing his head on Dwight’s shoulder. He let himself be comforted by the man he had just met that day, he let himself feel the confusing emotions he was feeling and had denied himself from feeling. He hated himself for enjoying Dwight’s touch, for being so weak that he kissed another man as he planned for his own wedding. But something about Dwight made him behave like this, crave something so raw and so detrimental. He wasn’t a traditional man in terms of looks or even the things he said, but it was something about him that Jim connected to, more then he had ever connected with Liam and he had known Liam for years. 

“I have to tell Liam, god I’m so terrible for doing this” Jim said, removing his head from Dwight’s shoulder and looking at Dwight. Dwight nodded, “that would be the right thing to do” Dwight told him. The two stood there for a moment, Jim’s face full of dread, but his body still seeking the comforting contact of Dwight’s hands around him. 

Dwight removed his arms around Jim, initiating the start of the end for them. “I really loved your visions for the wedding” Jim said sadly, “we probably won’t get flowers from here if we do get married” Jim said bitterly. Dwight let out a chuckle, “yeah probably not” he snorted. The two walked to the front of the shop. “Well I guess this is bye” Jim said, finding it difficult to look in Dwight’s eyes. “Yeah I guess so” Dwight said, noticing how Jim was rocking on the balls of his feet. “Here take this” Dwight said, handing the sketch he had planned what felt like hours ago. “Even if I don’t get to be the one to make it, I still hope you have somewhat of the wedding you want” Dwight sincerely said. Jim smiled looking down at the sketch, a soft smile on his face. “Thanks” he said, giving the boyish smile, that had been what made Dwight’s heart race in the first place. 

Jim couldn’t confess to what he had done. The minutes ticked by, mocking him for his cowardliness. He had meant to tell Liam as he made his way out of the flower shop and entered their apartment. Maybe because he was in an environment he disliked and maybe because of Liam’s disinterest towards him, not even asking if he found the right flowers, but Jim felt his heart start to decay like an old withering flower.

They ate in silence, Liam not concerned by how quiet Jim was or how his face was in a frown. Jim wanted to get up and say “I can’t do this” and make a dramatic exit, maybe smash a plate and fling the ring Liam gave to him, and then run to Dwight’s shop. He didn’t do any of this though. He was a weak man, who couldn’t admit his infidelity to the man he’d be marrying in a few months. 

The glare from the bight sun caused Jim to squint his eyes, as he looked at his reflection in suit shop they were in. Liam stood next to him, typing on his phone periodically. Jim maybe a week ago would’ve begged Liam to pay attention and get off his phone, but now he felt like he was out of his body, just watching himself as he went through the motions of life. The tailor finished his adjustments on Jim’s suit and waved Liam to come onto the podium to start his fitting. Jim’s wedding tux felt like it was suffocating him and it edged on his feeling of spontaneity that was coursing his veins. 

“I have to go” Jim blurted out, his eyes wide as he pushed back his chair. Liam looked at Jim from the mirror, a confused expression on his face. “What?” he asked, but flinched when the tailor accidentally pricked him with a needle. “I have to go” Jim repeated making his way out of the door, “where Jim?” Liam yelled, getting scolded by the tailor for moving.

Jim ran out of the tailor shop, a smile on his face, even with the weird looks he was getting. He barged into Dwight’s shop, startling the customers and causing them to all look up. Dwight also was startled, looking up in surprise. “Excuse me for one moment” Dwight said making his way to where Jim was standing. “Jim, what are you doing here? Are you here to warn me about an attack from your fiancé?” Dwight asked, a serious expression on his face. Jim let out a chuckle, smiling at Dwight. 

“No, he doesn’t know. I didn’t tell him” Jim told him. “What, why?” Dwight asked, incredulously. “I don’t think I can marry Liam” Jim said, pushing his hair back, “I don’t know why but I can’t get you out of my head” Jim admitted. Dwight stared at Jim, then at the people in the shop who decided Jim’s confession was more interesting then flowers. Dwight took Jim’s arm, leading him outside. “Are you sure about this? Dwight asked, his brows raised. Jim nodded, “I’m sure” Jim nodded, waiting for Dwight’s response. Dwight contemplated Jim’s words and his earnest face. “You have to tell him” Dwight said, “if you still feel the same about me after, then I’ll be here” Dwight told him. Jim nodded, Dwight was right he had to tell Liam. “I’ll meet you back here, okay” Jim said. Dwight nodded, he wanted Jim to come back to him, but he didn’t want to hold onto too much hope. 

Jim nodded and gave a small smile to Dwight, before reaching for Dwight’s hand and squeezing it. “I’ll see you soon” he promised, before turning around and making his way back to the suit shop. He took Liam to the side of the shop, his hands sweaty in fear. He admitted to him that he had kissed Dwight on the day they had went to look for flowers. Liam looked at him with shock, not processing what Jim had said. “What?” He sputtered out, his face red in fury, a vein popping in his forehead. Jim stood back, suddenly scared. He knew Liam would be angry, he had the right to be, but he was scared to see Liam with such anger, looking like he was going to punch Jim. “Get out before I do something I’ll regret” Liam pointed to door, as he spat out his sentence. Jim looked at Liam apologetically, before walking to the door. “Excuse me sir, you’ll need to leave the tux” the tailor stated, his expression was one of annoyance. “Oh, of course, sorry” Jim sputtered. He walked past a seething Liam and went into the dressing room, changing back into his navy blue sweater and jeans. He sheepishly handed the tux to the tailor and apologized again to the tailor and Liam before walking out of the shop for a last time.

He made his way to Dwight’s flower shop, choosing to walk at a slow pace. He felt good, even though he had just broken his engagement with a man he had known for years, but he knew it was the right choice. Even if things didn’t work out with Dwight, at least he had gotten out of a terrible relationship with Liam that lacked the most important thing: love. He let out a breath of air, before entering into the shop. The ding of the bell caused Dwight to look up. He smiled, “you did it?” Dwight asked, a hopeful expression on his face. Jim nodded and smiled, “yeah I did.” Jim walked towards the counter and met Dwight half way. The two stood there for a moment, Dwight was still surprised to see Jim standing here in his shop, no longer engaged. Dwight closed the distance between them and reached up to cup Jim’s cheek. Jim’s eyes fluttered shut at the contact and he reached forward to place his hand on Dwight’s shoulder. Dwight closed the gap and kissed Jim. He started with a light kiss, but Jim deepened it, pushing Dwight closer to him. 

1 Year Later…

“So is this everything you wanted for your wedding Mr. Schrute? ” Dwight asked with a teasing smile to Jim. Jim took Dwight and dipped him down, planting a kiss on Dwight’s lips, “yes it’s perfect, Mr. Halpert” he corrected. Dwight shook his head as he was pulled back up, “we’ll make that decision eventually on whose name we’re using.” Jim nodded, “I can’t wait to figure it out, as long as I’m with my husband” Jim said, smiling at Dwight and looking at him as if he had hung the moon. Dwight smiled back at Jim, before reaching to plant another kiss on Jim’s lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! Comments and Kudos always appreciated!!


End file.
